Irrépressible
by Missfleurdelune
Summary: "La porte du dortoir se referma dans un bruit sourd. Ils étaient tous les deux enfermés, tout ça parce que Thomas ne savait pas se taire." Le monde à l'extérieur n'est que violence et mensonges, parfois l'on veut juste oublier, et se perdre quelques instants. Céder à ce qui brûle à l'intérieur de nous. Slash.


_Hello! Ça y est, je me lance dans l'univers du Labyrinthe. Je suis folle du pairing Newtmas depuis si longtemps, mais c'est ma première fic sur ce sujet. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur haha! Cela faisait un petit moment que je l'avais en tête, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment eu la motivation pour l'écrire._

 _Je pense faire plusieurs chapitres, je verrai selon l'inspiration et le temps que j'ai! Je tient à préciser que quelques uns des premiers dialogues sont tirés de la scène correspondante du film, mais pour tout le reste j'en suis l'auteur._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture! Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre pour une petite note :)  
_

 _Pairing:_ _Newt / Thomas_

 _Warning:_ _Rating M justifié pour lemon, et slash (relation yaoi)_

 _Univers: Le Labyrinthe 2, La Terre Brûlée (film)._

 _Disclaimer_ _: Tout appartient à James Dashner:l'univers, les personnages, les décors... Je le remercie infiniment d'avoir créé le Labyrinthe et ses personnages qui nous sont si chers._

* * *

Le regard noir de Thomas restait fixé sur les portes de la salle du réfectoire. Ils serrait les poings, la mâchoire tendue. Il n'avait pas touché au repas posé devant lui, et demeurait parfaitement immobile, tandis que Janson lisait les noms inscrit sur sa fiche d'une voix monotone, qu'il n'écoutait même plus. Des applaudissements retentirent, signe que l'homme avait terminé et les quittait avec son habituelle expression de politesse. Un des hommes de Janson passa sa carte dans le détecteur, et les portes s'ouvrirent dans un bruit mécanique.

«- _Thomas_.»

Il ne bougea toujours pas. Au son de sa voix qui l'interpella, il savait que Newt fronçait les sourcils, et qu'il avait sans doute compris le débat qui se jouait dans l'esprit de Thomas à cet instant précis.

«On est pas sûrs qu'ils nous la jouent à l'envers, alors on reste à notre place et on se fond dans le décors, Thomas. On en a déjà parlé.» continua le blond en se penchant vers lui.

Le silence lui répondit. Puis sans réfléchir, soudainement, Thomas se leva en faisant sursauter ceux assis à sa table et se dirigea vers la sortie avec détermination.

«Thomas!»

Newt se leva à son tour, et se précipita à sa suite dans le but de l'arrêter.

«Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?» souffla Minho.

Ceux dont les noms avaient été appelés sortaient en file indienne, bavardant insouciamment. Thomas s'engagea à son tour dans le rang, la tête baissée, avant d'être stoppé par un des gardes au moment où Newt parvint à côté de lui.

«Eh là. Qu'est ce qu'il y a? J'ai pas entendu ton nom.» l'homme s'adressa à lui en lui barrant le passage, une main sur son épaule. «Ni le tient»ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Newt.

Thomas se retourna pour croiser le regard énervé du blond, semblant lui intimer d'oublier tout de suite ce qu'il avait en tête.

«Thomas» murmura Newt entre ses dents, en le regardant avec insistance.

Mais l'intéressé l'ignora et se tourna de nouveau vers les deux hommes face à lui. _Il fallait qu'il sache où se rendaient ceux appelés._

«J'en ai juste pour deux minutes.»

L'homme qui le retenait le poussa en arrière lorsqu'il fit mine de s'avancer.

«T'as pas compris. C'est une zone dont l'accès est interdit»

Thomas jeta un coup d'œil vers le groupe qui sortait.

«Je veux juste voir mon ami.» mentit-il «Laissez moi passer, s'il vous plaît.»

« _Retournez vous asseoir.»_

«Thomas, c'est bon!» Newt tenta de le résonner. Il était en train de se mettre dans la merde, et en l'ayant suivi il s'y mettait aussi.

Thomas ne répondit rien et se détourna, faisant mine de laisser tomber. Mais avant que Newt n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste pour le retenir, il se précipita vers la porte et tenta de passer la barrière des gardes.

« _Eh!_ »

L'homme le repoussa violemment en arrière, et Newt saisit son bras pour le retenir de tomber.

«Laisse moi passer!» hurla Thomas. Les regards étaient maintenant tous tournés vers eux. Minho et les autres s'étaient levés, près à intervenir.

«Thomas ça ne sert à rien!» tenta de nouveau Newt. Mais Thomas ne semblait pas décider à renoncer à son garde s'apprêtait à se saisir de lui lorsque Janson arriva.

«Que ce passe-t-il ici?»

«Y a que ces deux la veulent passer alors que leur noms sont pas sur la liste.»

Janson s'avança vers les deux garçon pour les scruter avec un air mauvais, puis souffla aux gardes.

«Emmenez les.»

* * *

La lourde porte d'un des dortoir leur étant inconnu se referma derrière les deux adolescents dans un bruit sourd, après qu'on les y ai jetés et enfermés. Newt soupira bruyamment, sur les nerfs, s'apprêtant à couvrir Thomas de reproches. Mais celui ci se jeta sur la porte et se mit à y tambouriner en hurlant:

« _Laissez nous sortir!_

«Thomas...» lança Newt avec exaspération.

Thomas continua son manège, frappant avec rage.

«Janson! Laissez nous sortir!»

« _Thomas!»_

La main de Newt se posa sur la porte à côté du poing de Thomas, alors qu'il s'était soudain rapproché de lui. Le brun interrompit tout mouvement et se figea.

Lentement, son visage se retourna vers Newt, le souffle éreinté. Les yeux du blond étaient orageux alors qu'il le fixait.

«Ça ne sert à rien de hurler, ils ne t'entendent sûrement pas.»

Thomas se retourna entièrement pour faire face à Newt, dont la main était toujours posée sur la porte, maintenant à côté de la tête du brun.

«Newt, tu ne comprends pas!»

«Moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas de rester enfermé dans un dortoir! Mais si tu t'étais tenu un minimum tranquille comme on en avait parlé, ça ne serait pas arrivé!»

«Ils ont Theresa! Qu'est ce que tu suggère, qu'on la laisse à leurs mains pour qu'ils lui fassent subir leurs petites expérimentations, sans lever le petit doigt?

«Non! Mais qu'on réfléchisse à un plan ensemble pour en savoir plus, ce n'est pas en fonçant tête baissée comme tu as l'habitude de le faire que l'on va la sortir de là!»

«Et alors quoi? On se fond gentiment dans le décors jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous ai une brillante idée pour s'échapper? Et on attend qu'ils nous embarquent nous aussi vers je ne sais où avec les autres jeunes, sans savoir si c'est pas tout simplement un bucher qui nous attend de l'autre côté? On ne peut pas rester ici un jour de plus sans savoir qui sont Janson et ses hommes, et ce qu'ils veulent faire de nous! On doit découvrir où on est exactement, et où ...»

Thomas n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que les lèvres de Newt s'écrasèrent sur les siennes.

Le baiser dura une fraction de seconde avant que le blond ne se détache, mais ce fut suffisant pour envoyer une décharge dans le corps du brun. Thomas, interdit, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne parvint. Même Newt ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de faire une chose pareille. Les deux adolescents se fixèrent sans un mot, aussi figé l'un que l'autre. Thomas, les yeux ancrés dans ceux presque noirs qui lui faisaient face, eu l'impression de redécouvrir le visage de Newt. Sa mâchoire carrée, sa peau claire. Ses sourcils graves, ses lèvres entrouvertes et rougies. Ses cheveux blonds et désordonnés qui encadraient son visage. La tension était grandissante, palpable, envahissait peu à peu chaque fragment de leur corps.

Puis soudain, Thomas saisit le cou de Newt et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Le blond gémit et répondit immédiatement au baiser. Son corps se colla à celui de Thomas, contre la porte, et ses mains d'abord de part et d'autre de son visage se saisirent de ses hanches. Le baiser était brûlant, fiévreux, comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'ils se retenaient, comme si ce désir qui soudain les habitait était enfoui en eux et n'attendait que de s'exprimer. Thomas gémit à son tour, lorsque Newt approfondi le baiser, ses lèvres se mouvant avec ferveur et passion contre les siennes. Le blond attira les hanches de Thomas vers les siennes, et leurs bassins se rencontrèrent. Lorsque chacun se rendit compte de l'excitation de l'autre, et par la même occasion de sa propre excitation, ils se détachèrent.

«Thomas, je...»

Newt laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant réellement que dire, et baissa les yeux.

«Newt...» Thomas semblait en proie à un dilemme intérieur. Ses yeux brillait, ses joues étaient rouges.

A la manière dont le brun avait prononcé son prénom, Newt ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de nouveau de lui, et de poser son front contre le sien, en fermant les paupières, et en laissant leurs souffles se mélanger une nouvelle fois, mais avec lenteur cette fois, et une excitation grandissante qui accélérait son pouls.

«Qu'est ce qu'on est en train de faire, là, Thomas?» murmura Newt

Mais il n'y avait pas trace de regret ou d'aversion dans sa voix; c'était comme s'ils ne maîtrisaient plus rien, et ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour empêcher ce qui allait suivre. Ne voulaient pas l'empêcher. Les lèvres du blond effleurèrent la joue du brun, le coin de ses lèvres, et la respiration de Thomas resta bloquée dans sa poitrine.

«Newt» répéta Thomas. Mais les mots semblaient refuser de passer la barrière de ses lèvres, tant sa gorge était nouée. Il sentait l'adrénaline pulser sous sa peau, et ses paumes étaient moites, autant à cause du trop plein d'émotions, que de l'excitation qui brûlait son ventre, et qui le faisait se tordre d'une manière tellement _intense_ , et _malsaine_. C'était nouveau pour lui, et ça le submergeait.

«Dis-moi» La voix de Newt tremblait, elle était plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée, et l'interrogation se lisait sur son visage.

«J'ai envie de toi.»

Le blond le fixa sans un mot, son cœur battant à une vitesse effrénée. Et Thomas sembla réaliser l'ampleur de ses mots, et le manque de réaction de son ami. Ses pensées s'emmêlèrent d'avantage, il se mis à bégayer:

«Newt, je… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça, je...»

« _Thomas...»_ gémit le blond.

Et il se jeta - _encore_ \- sur ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, comme si il n'y avait pas cette menace constante qui pesait sur chacun, la mort au dehors qui n'attendait que de leur ouvrir ses bras, comme si plus rien d'autre n'importait. Comme s'il s'agissait de leur rédemption, d'une évidence. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans ce foutu dortoir et leurs corps enfiévrés.

Les mains de Thomas s'agrippaient au cou de Newt, se perdaient dans ses cheveux, dans le besoin irrépressible de le rapprocher encore plus de lui, s'il l'était possible. Celles du blond froissaient son t-shirt, touchaient sa peau brûlante, envoyant des frissons dans son corps tout entier. Une de ses mains se glissa sur sa hanche, et son pouce caressa son ventre. Newt se détacha du baiser pour observer le brun avec mesure, alors que son pouce traçait une ligne allant de sa hanche à _plus bas_.

Ses lèvres capturèrent de nouveau celles de Thomas, avec une sensualité nouvelle. Le blond se saisit du t-shirt du blocard avec plus de fermeté, et en se détachant des lèvres de Thomas, le fit passer au dessus de sa tête.

Thomas ramena Newt à lui, ses lèvres effleurant sa mâchoire, puis son cou, et tandis que le blond penchait la tête en arrière avec délectation, il entreprit à son tour de lui ôter son t-shirt.

Lorsque leurs peaux se rencontrèrent, un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun. Ses lèvres jouant avec les siennes, Newt posa sa main sur l'abdomen de Thomas et son estomac se tordit d'anticipation. Sa main descendit dans une caresse vers son pantalon, et il passa les doigts dans un des passants pour le tirer vers lui, en reculant vers un des lits du dortoir.

«Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas reculer, et que ça va réellement se passer.»

Ils tombèrent tous deux sur le matelas, ne voulant détacher leurs bouches l'une de l'autre, Thomas au dessus de Newt, son corps pressé plus étroitement contre le sien. Leurs érections étaient pressés l'une contre l'autre, et les deux garçons gémirent au contact produit.

« _Newt_...» Thomas haletait. «Tu.. tu en es sûr?»

« _..._ si tu ne me touches pas _maintenant_...»

Les mains tremblantes, Thomas détacha le bouton du pantalon de Newt, qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il n'était plus question de reculer maintenant; Thomas voyait la déformation sous le sous-vêtement de Newt qui n'était plus qu'un appel à lui ôter. Ce qu'il fit, les mains quelque peu tremblantes. Newt était à présent complètement nu sous lui, sa virilité dressée contre son ventre, haletant. Le voir ainsi fit durcir Thomas d'avantage encore, s'il était possible, douloureusement. Il avait tellement envie de lui, c'était viscéral, à présent qu'il avait gouté à son contact, qu'il le voyait _comme ça_.

Sans qu'il ne le quitte des yeux, le brun posa sa main sur son ventre, et ses doigts tracèrent un sillon vers sa hanche, puis son bassin, et _encore plus bas_. Quand Thomas le toucha _là,_ un lourd gémissement franchit les lèvres de Newt. Sa main se mit à se mouvoir, avec lenteur, et le blond cru qu'il allait s'évanouir sous pareille sensation.

« _Mon dieu Thomas_ »

Le brun accéléra son mouvement, il ne réfléchissait plus, cherchai juste plus de contact, encore plus de sensations, de… de tout. Newt ferma les yeux, arquant son corps sous celui de Thomas. C'était si bon… Mais il en voulait plus, encore, il voulait entendre Thomas gémir lui aussi, le sentir complètement contre lui. _En lui_.

Au prix d'un effort, Newt intima d'un mouvement au brun de cesser sa caresse. Puis à son tour il détacha le pantalon du brun et termina de le déshabiller entièrement.

Lorsque Thomas se pressa de nouveau contre Newt, et que leurs virilité se touchèrent sans la barrière d'aucun vêtement, leurs corps s'électrisèrent. Les mains de Newt passèrent dans le bas du dos de Thomas, et celui-ci se mit à bouger lentement contre le blond, chaque frottement leur tirant de nouveaux gémissements. Les lèvres de Newt s'approchèrent de l'oreille de Thomas, et ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir rauque lorsque le blond lui souffla, telle une supplique:

«Prend moi.»

Thomas ne savait pas exactement ce qui guidait ses gestes, _leurs_ gestes: même si tout était nouveau, c'était comme une évidence, et tout leur semblait à la fois une habitude, et quelque chose d'incroyablement différent de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu connaître jusque là, d'étourdissant. Newt saisit avec douceur la main de Thomas, et sa langue se glissa autour de deux de ses doigts. Cette vision était incroyablement voluptueuse, et Thomas songea que s'ils se trouvaient ailleurs, si seulement ils avaient tout le temps du monde devant eux, il aurait voulu s'abreuver de chaque instant, faire tant de choses encore. Newt guida les doigts de Thomas trouvèrent leur chemin vers son intimité, et il en fit glisser un en lui, puis un deuxième. Sous les sensations nouvelles, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il se mit à gémir encore, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Les doigts de Thomas remuaient en lui, et sa propre main se saisit de la virilité du brun. Ce fut au tour de Thomas de ne plus pouvoir retenir ses soupirs, et sa tête s'enfouit dans le cou de Newt, ses joues rouges et brulantes.

«Thomas… prend moi maintenant.» c'était un murmure empressé, que Newt avait prononcé les paupières closes, se tordant sous le corps du brun. Il ignorait les sensations qu'une telle chose pouvait lui procurer, mais rien ne semblait plus juste à ce moment. Sans connaître cet acte, il en brûlait d'envie, il en _mourrait_ d'envie.

Thomas retira ses doigt, et pris son érection en main pour la positionner à l'entrée de Newt. Sous lui, comme ça, nu et suppliant, si excité, et ses yeux reflétant la même choses que les siens, Thomas ne voulait rein d'autre que le posséder, de toutes les manières possibles. De ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, de se fondre en lui, de tout oublier dans la chaleur qu'il possédait et qu'il lui offrait, dans son corps et ses soupirs, dans ce qu'il était, lui, _Newt._ Doucement, - avec toute la douceur et la retenue dont il était capable, le peu de "self-control" qu'il lui restait, il s'enfonça en lui. Le blond se crispa quelque peu, se mordant les lèvres, et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour du bassin de Thomas.

Lorsqu'il fut complètement à l'intérieur de Newt, Thomas crut qu'il allait perdre pied. Il resta immobile quelques instants, le front posé contre celui de Newt et ses avant bras posés de part et d'autre de son visage, le temps de laisser le blond s'habituer à lui, et de reprendre son souffle qu'il avait retenu si longtemps. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un telle sensation… Newt était si serré autour de lui, si chaud et si.. si…

«Newt… _Mon dieu …_ je _...»_

Il ne parvenait plus à parler, tant sa gorge était nouée, tant le plaisir était intense.

 _«Thomas…_ _bouge je t'en prie… j'ai besoin … »_

Sa phrase se transforma en un gémissement lorsque Thomas commença à bouger en lui. La douleur s'effaça presque aussitôt, oubliée, et plus les vas et vient du brun se faisaient passionnés, plus il se sentait emporté par le plaisir. Ses lèvres trouvèrent celles de Thomas, encore et encore.

Puis celles de Thomas descendirent dans son cou, alors que la main tremblante de Newt se crispait dans ses cheveux foncés, et que son autre main griffa le dos de l'adolescent. Ils n'étaient plus que soupirs et halètements, tous plus alourdis par le plaisir les uns que les autres. C'était incomparable. Jamais l'un où l'autre n'avait été ainsi emporté, fébrile, ainsi enivré de sensations et de touchers, oubliant la réalité.

Le prénom de Thomas s'imprimait sur les lèvres de Newt telle une litanie. Thomas s'enfonçait dans le corps du blond encore et encore, et l'un comme l'autre semblait n'en n'avoir jamais assez, ivres de cet érotisme.

Le brun descendit une de ses mains jusqu'à l'érection de Newt, qu'il se mit à caresser, en cadence avec ses mouvements en lui. Newt manqua de s'étrangler avec son gémissement quand Thomas embrassa sa mâchoire, accélérant le mouvement de sa main et ceux de son bassin.

Le brun était si proche, et Newt se resserrant sur sa virilité plus il gémissait le rendait fou.

«Newt, je vais… je vais.. ah.. _»_

Le blond avait saisi ses fesses pour qu'il s'enfonce plus profondément encore en lui, et à cet instant Newt perdit complètement pied.

« _Thomas!_ »

Dans un cri rauque, Newt jouit en se rependant sur leurs torses liés, propulsant en même temps Thomas à sa suite, et il se déversa en lui dans un long gémissement, débordant de jouissance.

«Thomas...»

Ils s'embrassèrent, et Thomas resta immobile, ne parvenant à se défaire de cette chaleur, voulant s'y perdre encore, incapable de penser correctement. Lorsqu'il se retira du corps de Newt, ce fut pour se laisser retomber sur le matelas, à côté du blond. Leurs corps transpiraient, et difficilement, ils tentaient tous deux de reprendre leur souffle. Le brun tourna son visage vers Newt, dont les paupières demeuraient closes.

«Newt...»

Le blond ouvrit les paupières, et se tourna vers Thomas. Ils s'observèrent sans un mot, les yeux brillants ancrés dans ceux de l'autre. Puis, doucement, Newt se rapprocha du visage de l'adolescent, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes une dernière fois.

«Je...»

«Ne dis rien» l'arrêta le blond. «Je ne regrette pas.»

Il y avait un millier de chose que Thomas voulait lui dire, mais il ne trouvait aucun mot. Alors comme si cela signifiait tout, il posa sa main sur sa joue, et avant de se relever, scella leurs lèvres avec toute la ferveur dont il était capable.

Newt s'assit à sa suite sur le bord du lit, et ils se rhabillèrent en silence. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter pour l'instant, le baiser de Thomas avait tout dit. Ils devaient reprendre contenance, au cas où l'on se décide finalement à les sortir de ce dortoir.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux habillés, Thomas eu tout juste le temps de fermer un instant les paupières que des voix se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait maintenant, mais l'un comme l'autre était certain d'une chose: ils ne pourraient plus s'en passer. L'avenir tenait peut être qu'à un seul fil, et dehors tout n'étais peut être plus que désolation et horreur, mais tant qu'ils auraient leurs corps pour s'étreindre et oublier le reste, cela leur suffisait pour continuer.

* * *

 _That's it... Alors? Un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé? J'en serez ravie. N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer mes fautes s'il y en a! A bientôt pour la suite (sans doute)... :)_

 _Luna_


End file.
